


Selfless

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Selfless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Selfless

Clint never thought himself as a,  
Selfless person.   
He was always thinking about himself.   
He wasn't like Steve,  
Who thought about the world.   
But the longer he remained an Avenger,  
His sense of selflessness grew.  
He began to think about the people,   
He cared about.   
So he didn't think twice before,   
Sacrificing himself to destroy,   
The Skrull ship.  
After all his sacrifice will save a lot of lives.  
Plus his friends eill be safe.  
Clint became selfless.


End file.
